Mile in My Paws
by Foomanchu
Summary: Jounouchi makes a wish that transforms Kaiba into a dog but something goes wrong and Atemu is also changed into one. When Anzu finds them on the streets will she ever figure out one of these canines is her crush? What happens when Jounouchi adopts Kaiba?
1. To Wish Upon a Star

**Mile in My Paws**

**-**

**Author's Note: **So, this is a new story I thought up of last night. It will not be a Yaoi story, will have Het in it though. Reason for this story? Ha! I love dogs, I'm a trainer and an expert on them, and so I will give an explanation for the breeds that I put in here. FYI Yugi and Atemu have seperate bodies, it's almost like an alternate ending where Atemu gets his own body instead of going to the afterlife.

**Summary: **Jounouchi makes a wish that transforms Kaiba into a dog, but something goes wrong and Atemu is also changed into a dog. When Anzu finds them on the streets, will she ever figure out one of these canines is her crush? And what happens when Jounouchi adopts Kaiba? AnzuxAtemu and hints of other pairings.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

To Wish Upon a Star

Chapter 1

-

-

**Domino City **

**Thursday, 9:15 PM**

The sound of padding paws echoed throughout the various alleys. The cold whistling wind blew harshly against the clattering shutters while the silvery moonlight shinned down on the streets. Thousands of bright stars were scattered throughout the dark blue sky, as the rumbling noises and lights of late night traffic emitted throughout town. A shrill bark was heard as a red colored dog rushed out of the street to avoid a honking car.

The canine had an agile body with the color of red and a hint of tan, his slender tail was held down, almost between his legs. He looked back with his crimson eyes, watching the car drive away, inhaling some of its strong fumes into his flesh colored nose. Large bat ears**(Vocab: 1)** perked up, listening closely to the surrounding noises. His short hair caused him to shiver slightly from the cold breeze, the Pharaoh Hound trotted over to another dog that stood in the alley, a well built Doberman

The Doberman was a rather large dog with a powerful but lean body. His tan and black colored hair stood up slightly as he stared down at the smaller dog with his azure eyes. Medium sized pointed ears were held up in a dominent manner and his hackles were slightly raised.

"You should watch where you're going Atemu." The Doberman said to the other dog, the few people that passed by them stared, but they only heard barks and whimpers coming from the dogs.

"Kaiba, we need to find someone to help us get out of this situation." The Pharaoh Hound by the name of Atemu spoke. "I don't plan on staying like this forever, and we need to find a way to fix it."

"And you think_ I_ want to stay like this?" Kaiba, the Doberman said. "But I don't want to get sent to the pound, so I'm staying hidden."

"No, but you don't seem to be trying to do anything useful about it." Atemu said sternly.

"Because I'm smart enough to not get run over by a car." Seto said irritably.

Atemu glared at the CEO, knowing that Kaiba was just as confused as he was. None of them knew how or why this happened, or how they were going to change back. Was some evil force trying to take revenge on him again? No, that couldn't be the case, most of his previous enemies challenged him to Shadow Games. But what else could it be? That's what confused Atemu the most.

_-Flashback-_

**_Domino City Park_**

**_Thursday, 8:10 PM_**

_Atemu was walking through the park, the rich green grass crushing beneath his feet. His odd tri-colored spiked hair caused many stares from people, and more stared recognizing him as the Game King, or a taller version of the real Game King. He stopped when finally reaching his destination, crimson eyes darted around looking for his opponent, and he spotted him._

_Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, a seventeen year old billionaire. He was tall and handsome with rich brown hair that was perfectly cut with a few locks that hung down on his forehead. Cold blue eyed stared at Atemu as the shorter male strode over to him._

_"I thought you'd show up." Seto said coldly to Atemu._

_"I'd never turn down a duel." Ex-Pharaoh said, smirking._

_"Well then, lets get this started." The CEO said, lips curling into a smirk as well._

_Both males stepped far away from each other, holding out their right arms as the duel disk fastened on them turned on. Nearby people gathered around, interested to watch two of some of the most respected duelists battle._

_Seto Kaiba had dueled Yugi many times, who was even better than Atemu and constantly lost. When Atemu got his own body granted by Shaadi, Seto had started dueling him quite often. No matter how much he hated to lose to the two, he had a high amount of respect for both of them and they were some of the most fun people to duel with._

_Their duel lasted late into the night, as a result their audience had left to return home. Atemu had out his Dark Magician while Kaiba had out his last Blue Eyes White Dragon, which was weakened due to one of Atemu's trap cards. Atemu was about ready to deliver the finishing blow, but was halted when a bright light flashed, blinding them both._

_Atemu was the first to wake up, rapidly blinking his eyes to clear his vision. The first thing he realized was that he felt very... odd. Atemu looked down at himself and was shocked to see what he found. Two red paws placed on the grassy ground, his paws, he had been transformed into a dog! Horrified, he frantically looked around at his surroundings and then his crimson eyes focused on another dog._

_A strong black and tan dog lay sleeping in the grass; Atemu stared at him for awhile before approaching him._ Could this be Kaiba_? He nudged the Doberman with his flesh colored nose, attempting to wake him up._

_Suddenly, the dogs head shot up. "What is it?!" He seethed. "And what is this mutt doing here?!" Obviously angered from being disturbed._

_"Kaiba, it's me Atemu." The Pharaoh said._

_"What?" He said in a somewhat stern tone, he then looked down at himself. Azure eyes widened with shock on what he saw, paws, canine paws. He and Atemu were transformed into dogs!_

_-End Flashback-_

**Domino City**

**Thursday, 9:20 PM**

That was how it all started, why they were here now, in the bodies of two canines. They then heard a female voice speaking not far away, the two dogs looked towards the sound saw a girl exciting the dance studio across the street.

"Okay guys see you later." The girl said.

Atemu studied the girl carefully; she finally stepped out of the building giving Atemu a chance to see who she was. She had short chestnut brown hair, sparkling cerulean eyes, soft porcelian skin, and an athletic slender body. Crimson eyes widened in shock and relief when he realized who it was. _Anzu! Oh thank Ra its Anzu!_ He ran across the street, his paws making quiet padding noises as he galloped towards her.

Anzu heard a noise and looked up to see a thin red dog running towards her, another larger muscular one walked in a somewhat dominent mannor across the street towards her as well, though at a much slower pace. Then the red dog jumped up onto her with two red paws resting on her slim stomach which made her jump from suprise, his tail was wagging and his face seemed to glow with happiness. Anzu pushed the dog off of her and took a better look at it. "Well aren't you cute." She said, smiling and patting the dog's head.

"Cute?" Atemu said cocking his head slightly in confusion which only made the brunette girl giggle. "No Anzu, it's me Atemu!" But all Anzu heard were high pitched barks coming from the Pharaoh Hound.

"Don't you get it?" Kaiba said, now standing a few feet behind Atemu. "She can't understand us and here I was thinking you were some quick-witted genious. I guess gaming skills don't rub off on intellect." The ex-Pharaoh chose to ignore his comment.

"Oh, you got a friend!" Anzu exclaimed, now staring at the Doberman. "Well." She finally said, standing up straight. "I have to go home now, bye you two." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Atemu yelled, which came out as a loud bark as he ran towards Anzu and pawed at her leg.

Anzu turned back around to face the dog again, which was staring at her hopefully. "You don't have a home do you?" Anzu said to the dog, which whimpered in response. "Well..." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "I guess… I could take you two in... follow me if you want to come." _They don't seem to have an owner. I guess having a dog wouldn't hurt; it gets lonely living by myself all the time._

_Thank you Anzu, you saved us from the pound... or worse. _Atemu started to trot after Anzu, who was now walking away. He turned around to look at Seto, who still hadn't moved. "Kaiba lets go. You can't stay out here all night." He called over to the Doberman.

Seto gave the Pharaoh Hound a quick curl of his lip, slightly showing his teeth before muttering a "Fine." He broke into a brisk walk towards them, still taking long strides even in the body of a dog. _What am I going to do about Mokuba? He's going to be worried about me. _

-

**Anzu's House**

**Thursday, 9:45 PM**

Anzu unlocked the door to her home, and allowed the two dogs that had followed her to enter. The house was small and quiet, most of the time only she lived in it as her parents were often away on business trips. She set down her bag, filled with her dancing clothing and equipment and then focused on the dogs. They seemed to be very obedient for the most part and even seemed to understand what she was saying, but still Anzu didn't fully trust two random animals. So, she laid down some blankets in the bathroom and shut them in there for the night after feeding them some left over chicken.

The brunette looked at the clock when she entered her room, which read 10:13 PM, it was late and she was tired. Plopping down in the bed, she turned off the lights and tried to ignore the scratching and whimpering noises coming from the dogs in the other room.

Anzu had to admit that she was excited about the dogs. She had never had one before, and when she was a little girl always wanted one, but her parents had said no. Since her parents were almost always away from the house now, she figured they wouldn't care. _Tomorrow I'll figure out some more information about them... and I guess I can keep one of them... for company. _She closed her cerulean eyes, but rapidly opened them again when she heard a string of angry sounding barks coming from the bathroom.

She rushed down the hallway to see what was going on, opening the door to find both of the animals staring at each other. The one she recognized as a Doberman was slightly baring his teeth and the one whose breed she didn't know had his hackles raised. The dogs then noticed her, the tan one calmed down and looked at her kindly, while the Doberman remained in dominant stance but was no longer showing his teeth.

_Maybe I should separate them. _She thought and grabbed the red one by the loose hair one his neck a pulled him out of the room while shutting the Doberman back in. Anzu led the dog down the hallway into her room. _He should be okay in here with me; he doesn't seem aggressive towards me. _Anzu led him in and settled back into her own bed, throwing down a blanket for the dog. The canine stared at it for a moment before settling down onto it and closing his crimson eyes, Anzu did the same and they both fell into a deep slumber. _This will be the one I'll keep. _

-

-

**Vocab 1: **Bat Ears are large pointed ears, they're very large and common in breeds like Ibizan and Pharaoh Hounds.

**Author's Note: **Okay well there's chapter 1. I thought the Doberman suits Kaiba well and yes the Pharaoh Hound is a type of dog, I though it would be perfect for Atemu. I'll talk a little bit more about the breed in the next chapter, but you have to review for that to happen.

Oh and FYI, the other regular dogs can understand Atemu and Kaiba, but they can't understand humans. Atemu and Kaiba can understand both.

See that? I want you to look to where the arrow is pointing and click "Submit a Review." Do it!

V


	2. Gone Without a Trace

**Mile in My Paws**

**-**

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my reviewers, I appreciate you taking the time to review. Anyways here's the next chapter!

**Summary: **Jounouchi makes a wish that transforms Kaiba into a dog, but something goes wrong and Atemu is also changed into a dog. When Anzu finds them on the streets, will she ever figure out one of these canines is her crush? And what happens when Jounouchi adopts Kaiba? AnzuxAtemu and very minor JounouchixKaiba.

-

Gone Without a Trace

Chapter 2

-

-

**Anzu's House**

**Friday, 7:18 AM**

The creaking sound of the bathroom door opening caused Seto to jump slightly as he was yanked out of his slumber. He slowly lifted up his powerful head, his cold azure eyes met the glistening cerulean ones of Anzu Mazaki. He almost shouted at her for intruding in his home, but stopped himself as he recalled yesterdays events. The CEO stared down at himself once more to find a muscular tan and brown chest which led down to his lean legs and two neatly crossed paws. Seto's pointed ears perked up as he heard the slamming noise of a door closing in the hallway seconds later realizing that Anzu had already left.

Downstairs Seto was greeted by the strong aroma of chicken; he grumbled a greeting to Atemu who was slowly eating his own portion of the tender meat. It seemed so degrading to eat on the floor with no utensils, but he couldn't deny his protesting stomach. Reluctantly, he began to nibble at the chicken breast; the red colored dog beside him had stopped eating and was now eying him with bold crimson eyes.

"What is it?!" Seto snarled at the Pharaoh Hound, his lip curling up to show one of his pure white canines.**(Vocab: 1)**

"You better have not done anything to Anzu." Atemu responded in a serious tone, looking past the nasty look the CEO had given him.

"And why would I do that?" The Doberman said, now lifting his head up to face the Pharaoh Hound

"I would prefer to take caution; I don't trust you alone with her." Atemu replied in the same serious tone, staring intently into Kaiba's blue eyes. "Knowing how you're responding to this situation, you could lash out at her at any moment. I won't see her hurt at your hands; especially after all she's done for us."

Seto's lips curls back into a sneer as he answered. "I don't have any reason to hurt Mazaki, I would prefer to get out of this filthy place she calls a home though." Turning his head to scan the dank kitchen they were in. The room certainly lacked a mother's touch; there were many dirty dishes that rested in the sink waiting to be washed. The counter was coated with a thin line of dust and the tiled floor was painted with many stains. A white refrigerator rested in the corner, though it was covered with photos and Anzu's academic achievements.

"It could be worse, if she hadn't found us we'd still be on the streets." Atemu said sternly with a glare.

Seto opened his mouth to respond with a retort but was interrupted by Anzu who shouted at them as she walked down the stairs towards them. "Will you two shut up!? The neighbors can hear your barking!" Atemu bowed his head while Kaiba merely sneered and made a noise which came out as a doglike snort.

"Lets see..." Anzu said as she checked the clock for the time. "Only 7:35... I guess I have some spare time before school starts." Anzu looked over towards Atemu. "Well maybe I should try to find out what type of dog you are." She said, poking Atemu playfully on the nose as she approached him. The brunette walked over to the computer in the other room, Atemu chose to follow her while Seto remained behind.

"Ok..." She muttered as she typed in 'Dog Breeds' in search, it came up with thousands of results but she clicked on the one that said 'The 7 AKC Dog groups.' A list came up with the seven groups: Sporting, Hound, Working, Terrier, Toy, Non-Sporting, and Herding. She clicked on 'Sporting' first, searching the dogs for one that had any resemblance to the one she found. Scanning down the page she saw none that looked like hers, only various types of Setters, Spaniels, and Pointers.

The Hound group was next, she scrolled down that page until she spotted it. The Pharaoh Hound, the Hound looked quite similar to hers except it had Amber eyes instead of crimson. She clicked on its name to read more about the breed.

-

(**A/N:** Skip this part if you want, its just for people who want to know more about the Pharaoh Hound and the Doberman and it is what Anzu is reading.)

Pharaoh Hound

The Pharaoh Hound is a breed of dog, a hound which has been classed variously as a member of the sighthound and pariah groups. It is the national dog of Malta, where it is called the _Kelb tal-Fenek, _meaning "rabbit hound". It is rare outside of Malta, and it is number 141 out of 154 breeds by dogs registered in 2005 by the AKC. The Pharaoh Hound is said to have originated in Ancient Egypt and is one of the oldest recorded dogs in history and resembles many hieroglyphs in the Egyptian Pyramids.

Appearance

At first glance, the Pharaoh Hound should appear both graceful/elegant and powerful/athletic. Its build should be one of strength without bulkiness or excessive musculature. Its head is elegant without being fine or extreme. The skull should resemble a blunt wedge, and is long and chiseled with only a slight stop and a muzzle of good length. Its eyes are oval with a keen, noble, alert, and intelligent expression. It has a long, lean, and muscular neck that is slightly arched. Its body is slightly longer than its height at the withers**(Vocab: 2).** It has a deep chest that extends down to the elbows and a moderate tuck up. Its shoulders are long and well laid back. Its front legs are long and straight. The back legs are moderately angulated, parallel to each other, and must be in balance with the forelegs. It has a long, fine, straight tail that should reach down to a bit below the point of the hocks. The tail is carried down when relaxed but must not tuck between the legs. When the dog is in motion or is excited, the tail is carried up; either level with, or loosely curled above, the back. Its dewclaws**(Vocab: 3)** may be removed.

Size

It stands between 21 to 25 inches at the withers and weighs between 40 to 60 lbs. Males are typically larger than females

Coat and Color

The coat is fine and short with no feathering. The texture varies from silky to somewhat hard and it must never be so profuse as to stand away from the dog's skin. It is always red in colour, though the shades of red vary, and accepted shades range from a tan to a deep chestnut and all shades in between. White markings on the chest, toes, tail-tip, center of forehead, and the bridge of the muzzle**(Vocab: 4)** are accepted, but not required. A white tail-tip is desired by some kennel clubs. In contrast, any white markings on the back of the neck, the sides, or the back of the dog are unacceptable by most standards. Its irises**(Vocab: 5)** are normally amber, and should compliment the coat color. Though the adult eye color is amber and blending with the coat, Pharaohs are born with blue eyes, which change to a light gold or yellow color during early puppy hood and then begin to darken. Pharaohs' eyes continue to darken well into adulthood. The nose, whiskers, nails, paw-pads, and eye-rims should also be the same color as the coat. Pharaohs also have a unique trait of "blushing" when excited or happy, with their ears and nose becoming bright pink.

Temperament

The Pharaoh Hound is an intelligent, trainable, playful and active breed. It is sociable with other dogs and with people; however it can be aloof/reserved with strangers. It is typically very open and affectionate with its family and those it knows, however. It is an independent-minded, occasionally stubborn breed, yet can be very trainable when appropriate positive training methods are used. It has a strong hunting instinct, and caution should be observed when it is around small pets such as cats, birds, and rodents. It is not a demonstrative breed but rather is quietly affectionate. It is a vocal breed without being yappy or barking just for the sake of barking. It makes a good watch dog, however, it is not well suited as a guard dog as it is rarely aggressive with people. This is not a breed suited for kennel situations due to its intelligence and activity level. The breed tends to bond deeply with its people and thrives best when it feels included as a member of the family.

Care

The Pharaoh Hound is independent-minded, highly intelligent, and occasionally stubborn, yet very trainable when positive methods are used. It is a very sensitive breed and responds poorly to compulsionary training methods and to being physically punished. Pharaohs can succeed in competition obedience, but they do not take to it naturally as many breeds that were bred to work along side Man. Pharaohs were bred to hunt and think for themselves, and they have retained this trait for thousands of years. They tire/bore easily with repetitive commands; therefore it is the trainer's job to ensure that their training remains interesting and positive in nature.

They have sensitive skin, and shampoo (canine or human) may cause allergic reactions; therefore, it is best to wash them with either a human baby shampoo or gentle dog shampoo. Grooming Pharaohs is as easy as a quick rub with a hound glove or a damp cloth. They are clean dogs, shed very little, and have no noticeable odor, even when wet.

They are a very active breed and need more than just a daily walk; a run every day is required. Though they are active, they should not be hyperactive. Because of their strong prey dive and independent nature, this breed should never be allowed off leash unless in a securely fenced area away from road traffic or other dangers. Their prey drive is so strong that if they see something they think is prey, they will chase after it, and no amount of training can stop them.

They are very adept jumpers, and fences meant to contain them must be more than five feet high, six feet or higher being preferable. Because they are such good jumpers, they are well suited to the sport of dog agility. They are often classified as sighthounds, and thus compete in lure coursing. Because they maintain very little body fat and have short coats, they are sensitive to cold and cannot be left outside for long in cold climates. Dog coats/jackets are a must for this breed in cold climates. However, many Pharaoh Hounds enjoy snow and will keep themselves warm through running, playing and digging.

-

"A Pharaoh Hound..." Anzu mused in a slightly dreamy tone, her thoughts drifting to Pharaoh Atemu, Yugi's alter ego and someone she's had a crush on for months now. She snapped out of her trance that the thought of him always seemed to put her in and looked up the Doberman breed, she found its picture in the Working group.

-

Doberman Pinscher

The Doberman Pinscher or Doberman is a breed of domestic dog. Doberman Pinschers are among the most common of pet breeds, and the breed is well known as an intelligent, alert, and loyal companion dog. Although once commonly used as guard dogs, watch dogs, or police dogs, this is less common today. In many countries, Doberman Pinschers are one of the most recognizable breeds, in part because of their actual roles in society, and in part because of media stereotyping. Careful breeding has improved the disposition of this breed, and the modern Doberman Pinscher is an energetic and lively breed ideally suited for companionship and family life.

Appearance

The Doberman Pinscher is a dog of medium size. Although the breed standards vary among kennel and breed clubs, the shoulder height of a Doberman Pinscher bitch is typically somewhere between 24 to 27 inches, and the male typically stands between 26 to 28 inches. The male generally weighs between 75 and 100 pounds and the bitch between 65 and 85 pounds. There is often a slight difference in type between bitches and dogs, with males being decidedly masculine and females being noticeable feminine.

Doberman Pinschers typically have a deep, broad chest, and a powerful, compact, and square muscular body of large size. However, in recent years some breeders have primarily bred, shown, and sold a slimmer or more sleek-looking Doberman Pinscher. This has become a popular body type among many owners, especially those who show their Doberman Pinschers competitively. The traditional body type is still more desirable to many casual owners and to those who want the dog for protection. Furthermore, despite the "ideal" standards, it is impossible to have complete control over the size and weight of dogs. Generally speaking, show animals must fall within the ideal range of both size and weight, but it is not unusual to find male Dobes weighing over 100 pounds or females that are also larger than called for by the breed standards. Those who are looking for a Doberman Pinscher to provide personal protection or for use in police agencies or the military generally seek out the larger examples and some breeders create specific breeding pairs in the hope of getting a litter of larger dogs.

Temperament

Doberman Pinschers are, in general, a gentle, loyal, loving, and highly intelligent breed. Although there is variation in temperament, a typical pet Doberman attacks only if it believes that it, its property, or its family are in danger. According to the US Centers for Disease Control, the Doberman Pinscher is less frequently involved in attacks on humans resulting in fatalities than several other dog breeds such as pit bull-type dogs, German Shepherd Dogs, Rottweilers and Alaskan Malamutes. Those familiar with the breed consider well-bred and properly socialized Doberman Pinschers to be excellent pets and companions, suitable for families with other dog breeds, excellent with young children, and even cats. The modern Doberman Pinscher is well known as a loyal and devoted family member.

The Doberman Pinscher has been used as a protection and guard dog, due to its intelligence, loyalty, and ability to physically challenge human aggressors. Doberman Pinschers were once commonly used in police work and in the military. The breed was used extensively by the U.S. Marines in World War II, and 25 Marine War Dogs died in the Battle of Guam in 1944: there is a memorial in Guam in honor of these Doberman Pinschers. In these roles, they inspire fear. They are often stereotyped in such roles in movies (where they are trained to exhibit seemingly "aggressive" behavior), and video games, consequently many people are afraid of the breed. A related problem is the misunderstanding of their legitimate roles; because guard dogs are trained to neutralize unwelcome intruders, many people mistakenly believe that Doberman Pinschers are vicious.

-

**Anzu's House**

**Friday, 7:49 AM**

Similar to the Pharaoh Hound, the Doberman Anzu was caring for also had an unusual colored eyes for its breed, deep azure blue while they are normally dark brown. The Doberman like the Pharaoh Hound seemed highly intelligent but not loving like it stated_. I'll keep the Pharaoh Hound, but... I don't think i can handle the Doberman... Maybe Yugi or someone wants a dog._

Anzu shut off the computer and walked back into the kitchen to find the Doberman nibbling at his food. Anzu sighed and walked up to it, she grabbed the loose skin on his crest**(Vocab: 6)** which caused him to emit a warning growl. She jumped back in suprise and the Pharaoh Hound who had followed her back into the kitchen barked. The brunette stared wearily at the Doberman which almost looked like it was scowling at her.

She stepped backwards and patted her leg as signal for the Doberman to follow, the red colored dog shouted another bark and the azure eyed dog reluctantly followed her outside. The backyard was small and fenced with straw like dead grass and a few ragged looking bushes, Anzu decided to leave the Doberman outside and let the Pharaoh Hound stay inside.

Anzu shut the door and grabbed her things to head to school.

-

**Domino High School, English Class**

**Friday, 8:13 AM**

"You found a dog?" Ryou asked after Anzu had explained last nights story to Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou; Yuugi had not arrived to school yet.

"Actually two dogs, a Doberman and a Pharaoh Hound." Anzu corrected him. "I was interested in keeping the Pharaoh Hound, but I can't keep the other one, so I was wondering if any of you were interested?"

"Nah, sorry Anzu, my parents would kill me if I brought home a dog." Honda said.

"I live alone. I don't have enough money for a dog, sorry, I really wish I could help you Anzu." Ryou said.

"Jounouchi?" Anzu asked, her cerulean eyes focused on Jounouchi's puzzled brown ones which were slightly obscured by loose strands of dirty blonde hair.

"Oh yeah!" Honda mocked. "I'm sure Jounouchi would love a dog, then maybe Kaiba will stop calling him one."

"Shut up Honda!" Jounouchi shouted. _Dogs..._

_-Flashback-_

**_Domino High School, History Class_**

**_Thursday, 2:18 PM_**

_Jounouchi stared open mouthed at his report card, his brown eyes widened in disbelief._

_Geometry: F_

_English: F_

_World History: F_

_Gym: B+_

_Biology: F_

_Health: D_

_He couldn't believe it, everyone was chatting amongst themselves about their good grades, everyone except him and one other..._

_That other sat in the back smirking at the poor blonde, feeling pride in him showing such helplessness, such stupidity, like a dog as he always like to say it. He carelessly threw aside his easily earned straight A report card and strode over to mock the blonde as he enjoyed doing so much._

_"Well mutt, at least you didn't get straight F's this time."_

_"Can it Kaiba!" The blonde shouted angrily at the brunette who was going out of his way just to mock him._

_"You really are just like a dog aren't you mutt?" Seto began. "So easily angered with no way to control your temper, while you show such helplessness when you are so easily defeated."_

_"SHUT UP KAIBA!" Jounouchi shouted, causing the rest of the class to stare. He stood up to face the brunette who still stood a few inches taller than him, dark brown eyes staring into cold blue ones. None of his friends were in that class to back him up; he was all alone, helpless, though he refused to admit it. "I hate you! Just leave me alone!"_

_"Because it's no fun that way mutt." He said with one final smirk, staring intently into the blonde's brown eyes causing him to tear his gaze away. The bell rang and he strode out of the room laughing arrogantly to himself._

_"Damn that Kaiba." Jounouchi growled under his breathe, such hate, such loath dripping off of his words._

_-_

**_Jounouchi's House_**

**_Thursday, 7:49 PM_**

_Jounouchi opened the old splintered door to his run down house which creaked with every movement. The putrid smell of alcohol met his nostrils, he hated it. As expected, slouched down on the ripped couch was his father, drunk. Empty beer bottles littered the messy and stained floor and the light of the TV caused a blue hue to billow over the room._

_"Katsuya?" His father croaked. "Is that you?"_

_"Yes dad it's me." The blonde said. "I'll be in my room if you need anything okay?" A part of Jounouchi despised his father for being so careless and dirty, for being too drunk all the time to keep a decent job. Another part of him pitied his dad, for his addiction, and how he seemed to try and be a good father but failed when the alcohol took control._

_Jounouchi slammed the door of his room as he entered and threw his book bag off to the side. He then plopped down onto his unmade bed he landed with a thump causing the bed's springs to squeak. The blonde stared out the window into the clear starry night, it was already dark going on 8:00 PM. He, Yugi, and Honda had gone to visit Anzu at Burger World and when she got off work they spent the rest of the day at the arcade._

_He lay propped up on his pillow, admiring the beautiful night, these moments were nice to him, alone just to think for awhile, behind his somewhat tough guy attitude he was fairly emotional. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of a sparkle in the sky which then shot across the other stars forming a short lasting bright line. It was a shooting star, and when you see one you're supposed to make a wish. _

_"A wish..." Jounouchi said to himself quietly. "What should I wish for?" His thoughts then raced back to the blue eyed CEO. A mutt, A mutt, A helpless little dog is what he would always call him. Jounouchi never believed that wishes like this came true, but just for the sake of it, he said it. "I wish... that Seto Kaiba would change into a real dog." He never dreamed that it would come true, and especially never dreamed that it might affect someone else as well..._

_-End Flashback-_

"I'll take him." Jounouchi blurted out suddenly.

"What?!" Honda said, dark eyes widened in disbelief.

"I said that I would take the dog in." He repeated.

"Are you sure Jounouchi?" Anzu asked. "I mean, he's a little aggressive."

"Then he suits me perfectly, I want a dog who's a good fighter, not a whimp." Jounouchi said.

"What about your dad?" Ryou asked.

"He doesn't care what I do." Jounouchi began. "He's to drunk to even notice a dog." He said and then turned his attention to the brunette. "I'll take care of him Anzu, don't worry."

"Okay Jounouchi, you can come pick him up after school then if you want." Anzu said, obviously shocked that Jounouchi out of all others would want a dog. If seems like he would hate them since Kaiba is always referring to him as one.

Jounouchi nodded at her, signaling that he would be there.

"Hey guys." Yuugi said as he finally arrived, his childlike face was painted with fatigue as he walked up to take his seat between Anzu and Jounouchi.

"Hey Yuug'." Jounouchi greeted.

"Would any of you... happen to have seen Atemu lately?" Yugi suddenly asked, a look of worry creeping onto his features.

"Not me, why?" Anzu asked.

"Well... he went out last night and didn't come back. I'm worried that something might of happened to him." Yugi said.

"Did he tell you where he went Yuugi-kun?" Ryou asked.

"Nope, he just said that he was going out. That's all." Yugi said. "But." He continued after a moments silence. "You guys shouldn't worry, knowing him he probably is out entering another dueling tournament or something, I'm sure he'll turn up." He forced a reassuring smile, but it was still obvious that he was concerned about his alter ego.

"Okay Yuug'." Jounouchi said. "But we'll be sure to keep an eye out for him." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

The teacher that had been up at her desk talking on the phone finally hung up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Okay class." She announced. "We're ready to start today's lesson now!"

An echo of groans echoed throughout the classroom, Jounouchi put his head down to nap while Honda already looked bored and started to draw random things on a torn piece of paper. Anzu, Yuugi, and Ryou being the good kids took out their notes ready to write down all of the lesson's vital information.

Yes the school day seemed like the average day for them, but really there were so many things that were wrong...

-

**Vocab 1: **Canine teeth are the four front sharp teeth, there are two on the bottom and two on the top. They are also sometimes referred to as Fangs or Eye Teeth.

**Vocab 2: **The withers are the very top of the shoulder bone, between the dog's crest and back.

**Vocab 3: **The Dewclaws are extra toes on the dog's backlegs and are often removed when they are puppies.

**Vocab 4: **The muzzle is the dog's snout or the area composed of the nose, mouth, lips, teeth, etc.

**Vocab 5: **The dog's eyes, just another word for them.

**Vocab 6: **The top part of the dogs neck.

**Author's Note: **So tell me what you think of this chapter. Review and I'll start working on chapter 3!


	3. The Mutt and the Purebred

**Mile in My Paws**

**-**

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my reviewers, I appreciate you taking the time to review. My updates will usually be from a week to a month long because my life is busy and I like to take my time to try and do a good job, but I'll try to be a little quicker in the future. Anyways here's the next chapter!

**Summary: **Jounouchi makes a wish that transforms Kaiba into a dog, but something goes wrong and Atemu is also changed into a dog. When Anzu finds them on the streets, will she ever figure out one of these canines is her crush? And what happens when Jounouchi adopts Kaiba? AnzuxAtemu and very minor JounouchixKaiba.

**Disclaimer:** My god! How could I forget the oh so important disclaimer?! Well anyways, I promise you that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

The Mutt and the Purebred

Chapter 3

-

-

**Domino City **

**Friday, 2:43 PM**

"Jounouchi wait. Lets stop there first." Anzu said coming to a halt.

"Wha? Where?" Jounouchi said turning around to face his friend, a confused look in his eyes.

"Over there." Anzu said pointing a slender finger towards a small pet shop across the street.

"Why? I thought we were gonna get the dog at your house..." Jounouchi said still looking puzzled.

_He's such a ditz sometimes. _"Yes, we are." Anzu said. "But we need to get a leash and coller for him, unless you already brought one with you."

"I don't got enough money for that!" Jounouchi said rather loudly causing some nearby by people to stare.

Anzu rolled her eyes and grabbed the blonde's hand, dragging him across the crosswalk towards the pet store. "Come on, I'll buy it for you this time." She said smiling.

They entered the shop causing the bell on the door to ring signaling the arrival of a customer. The smells of the numerous pets in the shop immediately filled their nostrils along with the loud barks and chirping sounds that rang through their ears. Several cages with glass see through walls were lined up against the windows filled with cute puppies and kittens trying to attract the attention of the people who walked by. There was a hallway off to the side that had numerous smaller cages with rats, mice, gerbils, hamsters, birds, snakes, lizards, frogs, turtles, and even a couple tarantulas in them. In the back of the store was a small room a number of fish, salt water and fresh water.

The rest of the store had rows of shelves with pet food, supplies, and toys on them, though there were so many that it was hard to tell which one had the leashes and collars. In front of them was a counter top that had a multi-colored parrot in a classic bird cage atop it and several Beta Fighting Fish each in smaller separate containers. Many other smaller things were also on the counter such as small dog treats and fish food. A young woman with raven hair pulled back into a ponytail, thin black lined glasses, and pale white skin stood behind a small register that also sat atop the light blue countertop.

"Hello, may I help you find something?" The woman asked politely, thin pink lips curving into a small friendly smile.

"Yes, can you show us where we can find a dog leash and collar?" Anzu asked.

"Right this way." The woman said walking out from behind the counter and signaling for them to follow.

"Jounouchi, come on." Anzu said to her friend, who was still looking around at his surroundings, his hands casually in the pockets of his blue school uniform pants. Anzu grabbed him by the shirt sleeve and dragged him behind her to follow the lady.

"You can find both leashes and collars in this isle." The raven haired lady said and began to walk back to her post behind the register.

"Thanks." Anzu called over her shoulder and she began to walk down the isle browsing the merchandise with a light smile on her rosy lips. While she was there Anzu figured that it would be a good time to find one for her new dog as well, so while Jounouchi was looking at the leashes she browsed the collars. The red ones particularly caught her interest, it would match the dog's eyes and coat well, since it was obviously male she didn't want to mess with pink. She reached a slender hand out to grab a medium sized cloth red collar and then went over to see how Jounouchi was doing.

"Hey Anzu, look at this one." He said holding up a large black collar, big enough to fit the neck of a Saint Bernard with large metal spikes covering it.

"Umm Jounouchi, I don't think that would fit." Anzu said, her right eyes twitching slightly.

"Why not? He's a Doberman right? They're big dogs aren't they?" Jounouchi said, running a thumb over one of the shiny spikes.

"Yeah he's big, but not bulky. Besides..." Anzu said, walking back over to wear she got the red collar and picking up a similar blue one. "He has dark blue eyes." She held it for him to see. "I think this one would match nicely."

"Yeah okay." Jounouchi said somewhat carelessly with a shrug. "Lets grab the leashes and get out of here."

-

**Domino City **

**Friday, 2:45 PM**

Small hands gripped the straps of a purple colored backpack, quiet footsteps were drowned out due to the sounds of passing vehicles. Yuugi Mutou walked home on the cement sidewalk, his face downcast. He was a short boy no taller than five feet and was often referred to as and Elementary School kid, his childlike face definitely didn't help either. He had large purple eyes that often gleamed with happiness but today were filled with worry. His hair was of three different colors, red, yellow, and black which shot up in differed directions and had several lightning shaped blonde bangs that framed his rounded face. Yuugi's hair was almost like a clone of Atemu's, the only thing that differed was that his yami's hair had several straight yellow points that complimented the large red and black spikes.

_He's never been gone this long before... _Yuugi thought to himself, of course he was very worried about his other half, but he didn't want to trouble his friends with it. _You wouldn't leave us would you yami? No! Of course not, he would never abandon me, he's not like that. But where are you?_

Yuugi stopped to look up at his home which he finally reached, the Turtle Kame Game Shop. A family game shop owned by him and his grandpa which mainly sells Duel Monster cards and a home for them and now Atemu as well. He glanced down at the upside down triangular shaped pendant that he wore, the Millennium Puzzle, the very same that used to house his alter ego. But now Shaadi has given his yami a separate body the golden puzzle is now useless and their mind link was cut off. Though Atemu had told Yugi to keep it because he was the one who solved the puzzle in the first place so it should belong to him. No, his yami cared about him like a brother really, he would never run away from them.

He sighed and walked through the door, the bell connected to it making its usually ringing sound. He looked up to meet the familiar eyes of his grandpa who was standing behind the register. "Hi Jii-chan." He said with feigned cheerfulness.

"Oh Yuugi, you finally got home." Sugoroko Mutou said in his raspy but friendly voice.

"Yeah, sorry I was late." Yuugi said forcing a small smile.

"Somebody came by wanting to talk to you, he's waiting in the back room." The elder one said smiling back at his grandson.

_A visitor? Who could it be? _Yuugi nodded and walked towards the back of the store. Small finger wrapped around the handled pushing it open to come face to face with a younger boy sitting in a tense position on the light green couch. He was short, even shorter than Yuugi with long messy raven colored hair. His innocent violet eyes were painted in worry as he stared down at his hands which rested on his lap. "Mokuba-kun! What are you doing here?"

Mokuba looked up at Yuugi and then stood up facing him. "Yuugi, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Have you happened to see Nii-sama anywhere? He never returned home last night, I'm worried something happened to him." Mokuba said, eyes turning downcast as he spoke the last part quietly.

"Kaiba-kun's missing too? How strange, Atemu didn't return home last night either." Yuugi said the last part mostly to himself.

"Atemu?" Mokuba questioned, a puzzled look briefly clouding out the worry on his face.

"The other me." Yuugi responded. "The one Kaiba-kun has been dueling a lot lately."

"Oh. I remember Nii-sama mentioning something about there being two Yuugis." Mokuba said.

"Could-do you think they were out dueling again and something happened?" Yuugi said, large purple eyes widening.

"I'm not sure." Mokuba said staring down at his feet. "Well, thanks for taking the time to talk to me; I wanted to check around before I call the police about this. Plus they have this stupid policy about not being able to report a missing person until after 24 hours."

"Yeah... I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

"It's okay." Mokuba said walking towards the door to leave. "See you later Yuugi." The sound of the door opening and closing signaled his departure leaving Yuugi alone.

-

**Anzu's House**

**Friday, 3:14 PM**

"Wait here Jounouchi, I'll go get him." Anzu said to the blonde with cheerful smile on her rosy lips. She first took off the pink jacket of her school uniform and hung it on the back of a light brown chair and then disappeared from sight.

Jounouchi tugged at the collar of his blue uniform as he scanned the room with his dark brown eyes, messy blonde bangs obscuring them as usual. He had never been inside Anzu's house before; normally they hung out at Yuugi's home. Her house was decent sized, much bigger and cleaner than his even though it still could use some work. He heard soft padding noises coming towards him causing him to look up, an average sized dog with short red fur stood there looking up at him with bold crimson eyes. _I guess this is the other dog Anzu found. _Jounouchi kneeled down and scratched the dog on the back who didn't react to the touch.

_Jounouchi is here too? _Atemu thought as he stared up at the blonde. _He doesn't seem to recognize me either... Ra, we're never going to get out of this situation. I don't even know how it happened, let alone know how to fix it. _

There were a few crashing noises heard from the other room causing Atemu to look towards the cause with his ears perked up, Jounouchi had also stopped petting him and stood up. The Pharaoh Hound could hear Kaiba's voice shouting and Anzu trying to calm him down.

"Let go!" Seto shouted angrily. "You have no right to do this to me!" Of course all that Jounouchi and Anzu heard was incoherent barking.

"Calm down! Jeez!" Anzu cried out, some strain in her voice.

"Anzu! Are you alright?!" Jounouchi shouted to the girl, breaking into the run towards the living room where the noises could be heard. The blonde skidded to a halt when a black and tan dog came barreling around the corner. The Doberman stopped in his tracks at the sight of Jounouchi and stared up at him with a look of annoyance. The dog wore the blue collar they bought earlier with a long black leash connected to it that dragged behind him.

"What the hell is the mutt doing here?!" Kaiba said rather loudly, obviously angry. _This is the last thing I need, to deal with the presence of this mongrel. _

"I wouldn't think it's appropriate for you to call him that anymore." Atemu said smugly.

"Shut up!" Seto shouted, glaring at the Pharaoh Hound for a moment before turning back to the blonde teen.

A moment later Anzu came around the corner panting slightly, her blue eyes looking up towards Jounouchi. "Sorry I took so long, he didn't like me putting the leash on him very much." She said.

"So this is him?" Jounouchi said walking up closer to the rebellious dog, hands in the pockets of is pants. "He's pretty big." The blonde reach a hand out to pet the Doberman who snapped which cause Jounouchi to quickly pull away. "A little aggressive eh? That's okay, I like a challenge."

_What?! How dare this mutt speak to me like that. _Seto thought, azure eyes staring straight into Jounouchi's brown ones standing his ground with a dominant pose.

"So..." Anzu said in an unsure tone bringing a porcelain hand up to scratch the back of her head. "Do you still want him? If not, I can just take him to the pound."

"Of course I'm still gonna take him; a little aggression doesn't scare me away!" Jounouchi said in his usual loud voice.

"Thanks so much Jounouchi." Anzu said smiling.

"Eh, no problem." Jounouchi said smiling back. "Well... I better head back home now or my dad will be angry with me." He walked forward to pick up the Dobermans leash and still continued despite its warning growls.

"Kaiba, don't you dare hurt any of my friends, that includes Jounouchi or you'll pay." Atemu growled warningly. "It's either going with him or to the pound."

"Fine." Seto snapped back, a scowl on his face. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to him."

Anzu and Jounouchi froze and watched the dogs as they barked at each other, almost if they were arguing. After they stopped Jounouchi again reached towards the leash, when the Doberman didn't protest he picked it up and walked towards the door where the dog reluctantly followed. "See ya later Anzu." The blonde said before walking out the door.

"Bye Jounouchi! Good luck!" Anzu shouted back to him.

Seto shot one last glare back at the Pharaoh Hound and then continued to walk with Jounouchi, slightly in front of him scowling at the ground. _Damn mutt, damn Pharaoh, damn cheerleader. I'll never be able to get back to Mokuba now. I need to find a way out of this. I will NOT live with this mutt for long._

Atemu stared at the now closed door for a minute before looking back at Anzu who smiled at him affectionatly for a second and then reach towards an object on the table. She then kneeled down in front of him and fastened a red collar around his neck. She stood back up and admired it for a minute before walked into the other room. Atemu was glad that Kaiba was gone now; he was worried that he might hurt Anzu. Of course he was concerned about Jounouchi too, but he was strong and could defend himself which made him feel somewhat relieved. But he knew that he was going to find out a way to change both him and Kaiba back before long.

-

**Domino City**

**Friday, 3:48 PM**

Jounouchi walked back home, the cold wind blowing harshly against his skin. The Doberman walked beside him rather quickly, though he walked as far away from him as possible.. His azure eyes were fixed on the sidewalk in front of him with a look that almost seemed like a glare. Jounouchi smiled, the dog was unhappy now, but he was going to train him to be a good and active dog that would be loyal and follow him wherever he goes.

He took a short cut down a familiar ally, the sides of it were covered in gang graffiti. It was littered in trash and dumpsters overflowing with garbage. A grey cat ran out from behind a trash can which suprisingly didn't seem to bother the Doberman at all. Jounouchi was almost to the end, until he heard a laugh and a voice speak behind him.

"Well if it isn't Jounouchi."

**-**

**Author's Note:** Review!** -**


	4. Survival of the Fittest

**Mile in My Paws**

**-**

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my reviewers, I appreciate you taking the time to review. Here's the next chapter!

**Summary: **Jounouchi makes a wish that transforms Kaiba into a dog, but something goes wrong and Atemu is also changed into a dog. When Anzu finds them on the streets, will she ever figure out one of these canines is her crush? And what happens when Jounouchi adopts Kaiba? AnzuxAtemu and other pairings if ya squint.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Warning: **This chapter will be somewhat angsty and have violence and blood in it. Not for the faint of heart. Lets just say this story will have a mix of angst and cutsy fluffy stuff.

-

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 4

-

-

**Domino City**

**Friday, 3:48 PM**

"Well if it isn't Jounouchi."

Jounouchi froze, he knew that voice; he'd heard it before.

_-Flashback-_

_**Domino City**_

_**3 Weeks Ago, Monday, 4:55 PM**_

_They stood in the ally ten feet apart from each other, Katsuya Jounouchi from Domino High school and Hige Sumono from Aintama High school. Sumono was the boy that always got into all the fights at his school, he would run around with his gang and beat up and mug kids from other High schools as well. He was well built, tall and bulky with short black hair that was slightly spiked up with gel._

_"So you decided to show up Jounouchi." Hige said in a mock tone, a smirk washing over his features._

_"Cut the crap. You know the deal; if I win you agree not to harm any of my friends." Jounouchi said, a ferocious look burning in his eyes. _

_Of course Jounouchi had stopped getting into fights as often when he got into High school, but when they were necessary he would still do it to defend himself and his friends. He had never lost a fist fight before, in Jr. High he was feared by many because of that and he didn't intend to lose now. _

_"Of course, of course." Hige said in the same mock tone. "But don't think I'll go easy on you."_

_"Don't blame me if you end up running to crying to your mommy afterwards." Jounouchi said. "I know how you are losing members of your little gang now and have to bribe them to stay, must be losing your touch."_

_"Why you bastard! I'll kill you!" Hige shouted and charged towards the blonde._

_He threw a punch at Jounouchi, however it was carelessly aimed. Jounouchi quickly ducked and delivered a blow to the larger teen's stomach which caused him to gasp and stumble backwards. The blonde took advantage of that and aimed a blow towards the boy's jaw bone; he could hear the cracking noise as it hit the bone while crimson blood splattered everywhere. It was a good shot. _

_Hige was infuriated now; he regained his balance and charged at the blonde again. Jounouchi ducked, but instead of punching, Hige kicked the other boy square in the chest and knocked him over. While Jounouchi lay on the ground coughing and gasping for air due to being hit near the lungs Hige raised his foot to stomp on the blonde who rolled out of the way just in time. _

_Jounouchi got back up and dodged another punch from Hige, who stumbled after he missed. The blonde took advantage of that and threw a punch at his head, it was a hard hit too; he could hear the sound of it echo throughout the ally. Hige tried to keep his balance for a couple seconds but failed and fell to the ground unconscious. _

_Jounouchi looked down at the body for a moment to be sure that he was really knocked out and then casually walked off without looking back. Hige lost, so now his friends would be safe from them, he'd make sure of that._

_-End Flashback-_

"Sumono." Jounouchi growled, almost doglike.

"Good, I'm glad you remember me Jounouchi that will make things easier." Hige said in his usual mocking tone which he seemed to enjoy using so much.

Hige Sumono hadn't changed much from when he last saw him, still big and bulky with short black spiky hair. Though this time he had two others with him who were members of his gang, one was tall and lean with long messy brown hair, the other was shorter with short curly raven hair though he had more muscle than the other one. The tall one also was holding a chain leash with a German Shepard like dog connected to it, which was barking ravenously, pulling on the leash and baring his teeth fully at the Doberman.

_Does he want a rematch or something? _"I already fought you and won Sumono, you agreed not to harm my friends." Jounouchi said angrily.

"Yes we agreed not to harm your _friends_, but the same doesn't go for you." Hige said, pushing up the sleeves of his jacket.

Jounouchi glared at the three, the same fire returning to his eyes. He was ready for whatever they had to throw at him.

Seto stared at the scene ahead of him through his azure eyes. _The mutt a fighter? _He looked up at the blonde who had such ferocious look in his eyes, a look he'd never seen before from him. The Doberman then focused on the other dog who was yelling incoherent things and lunging at him as the owner tried to restrain it.

"Unleash me and I'll tear him to pieces!" The German Shepard shouted, lips curled back to show his sharp yellow stained teeth. "He'll be no trouble at all for me to kill!"

_Kill? _Seto looked the other dog in the eyes, his hackles raised and the hair on his back standing up. "Shut up!" He snarled at the other dog. "I'm not fighting you."

"Ha! You wimp! It doesn't matter if you fight back or not, I'll still kill you!" The German Shepard shouted back. "Once they release me, you're dead!"

"Oh I see you got a dog now Jounouchi." Hige said now staring at the Doberman. "Eh, well maybe having our fighter dog here kill him will be more effective than just beating you up." He finished with a smirk.

"You wouldn't..." Jounouchi growled.

"Oh but we would." The boy holding the dog said. "We've been betting on our dog in fights, so that's what Ravage here is trained to do." Indicating the German Shepard.

"Your business is with me! Harming another living being isn't fair!" Jounouchi yelled moving to stand in front of the Doberman.

_What's the mutt doing? Defending me? _Seto thought to himself, he walked out from behind the blonde and stood beside him. He was not one to hide behind other people while there is danger.

"Oh, but this way seems to be much more effective." Hige said.

Hige and the shorter boy walked towards Jounouchi and Seto, smirks painted on both of their faces. Jounouchi ran forward and aimed a punch at the leader's face, he hit and the boy stumbled backwards for a moment. The blonde was about ready to strike again until he felt a harsh kick to his back as a searing pain washed over him. Before he was able to do anything else the two teens grabbed him by the arms and held him back.

"Now... you can watch." The Hige said.

Seto stared at Jounouchi for a moment his eyes azure eyes wide, these guys were serious, he was going to have to fight. The blondes brown eyes showed defeat and anger, but most of all concern, the CEO never thought he'd see the day that Jounouchi was concerned for him. He heard a harsh growl directed towards him, he looked back at the other dog only to see his owner finally unleash him and the German Shepard come charging towards him.

Seto jumped out of the way just in time so the dog went barreling past him, but he turned around quickly and tried again. This time Seto was ready, when the German Shepard reached him, he jumped up and collided with the dog. Snapping, biting, and tearing at each other, pain shot through his body each time he was struck though he paid no heed to it. Seto finally found the strength to push the dog to the ground who got up quicker than he expected and lunged at him again.

This time Seto moved too slow, the dog caught him on the crest of his neck, biting down hard on the flesh. It took all of his strength not to cry out in pain, he could feel the blood dripping down the sides of his neck as the German Shepard's teeth sunk deeper into his skin. The dog finally let go and attempted to bite him again, but this time Seto was ready, he quickly moved out of the way and lunged forward to attack any part he could reach of the German Shepard's body.

Seto caught the dog on one of his front legs, biting down hard on the slender limb. He could hear the bones crushing underneath his jaws and the German Shepard cry out in pain, though he did not stop. Seto could taste coppery red fluid in his mouth as he shook the limb causing his leg bone to break completely. He finally let go of the leg leaving the dog crying on the ground in pain, unable to get up. Though he wasn't done, the instinct of the canine willed him to go on and finish it, so he lunged forward and clamped his jaws down on the dogs soft neck and started to tear until the German Shepard breathed his last breath.

"Hige! He's killing Ravage!" The taller male shouted.

The other two members of the gang looked towards him in suprise and then back at the dog fight. Blood pooled around the dogs and the members of the gang were too caught up in their own sadism to notice it was their dog that was shedding the most blood.

However Jounouchi knew what was going on the whole time, horrified as he was, he took advantage of their sudden shock and broke free of their hold. He aimed for the shorter boy's stomach with a kick but missed and instead kicked him in the crotch. The teen fell to the floor clutching himself. Hige aimed a punch towards him; Jounouchi ducked to dodge it and gave him a swift, but hard blow to the stomach which caused him to fall back against the wall.

Seto gave one last tear to the dog's throat and was now sure the dog was dead; satisfied he lifted his head back up. Moments later he felt a harsh blow to his side, dagger like pain shot through his body as he was thrown off to the side. He looked up to see the tall boy who was holding the German Shepard earlier looking down at him with a look of pure anger, the front of his shoe coated in his blood.

The male was about ready to strike him again but was stopped when Jounouchi punched him in the face, knocking him off balance. The blonde proceeded to punch him several more times until he was knocked unconscious. The boy's body slumped to the ground; a thing line of blood dripping down his forehead, Seto looked up towards where the other two males were previously standing. He saw one of them laying on the floor and the other who he recognized as Hige was standing.

Seto saw a flash of silver and looked more closely to see a switchblade in the man's hand, he was smirking as he walked towards Jounouchi and was about ready to strike him with the knife. Seto quickly forced himself to get up despite the pain and lunged towards the man, he caught him on the ankles and attempted to tear through his pants and get at the flesh. Hige cried out in pain which attracted Jounouchi's attention.

Before Hige could stab the Doberman, Jounouchi attacked him with a punch and pushed him up against the wall causing him to drop the switchblade. Jounouchi stared into his eyes with his own brown ones that burned with that ferocious fire and then delivered the final blow to his head, knocking him out cold.

Jounouchi took a step back and looked around the area; it was an awfully horrific sight. The bodies of the three male teens weren't what bothered him; they were merely knocked out with minor damage. He then saw the mangled body of the gang's German Shepard, it what hard to tell what it really was anymore though. The dog's neck was torn completely open, a fresh pool of blood oozing out, coating the arteries and other body parts that spilled onto the ground as well. One of his front legs was bent to the side, a broken white and bloodied bone poking out of the flesh. The German Shepard was covered in several other minor wounds, but it was obvious that the neck wound caused the dog to meet its end. The poor thing, all it was trained to do was fight and kill other dogs for money, but now he lost and those days were over. Jounouchi turned around and spotted his dog, he was alive, his azure eyes half open in a struggled attempt to stay conscious.

Jounouchi looked down at the Doberman who was now attempting to stand; he was coated in blood with numerous open wounds. He had a horrendous bite mark on the crest of his neck which was opened up deep enough to show the tips of his withers. He had no other major wounds, but his minor injuries were a lot worse than the other dog. He had too many to count, several of them were deep, causing fresh crimson blood to pool around him. _He needs help now; someone's house must be nearby here! Yuugi's... Honda's... Wait! Otogi's Dungeon Dice Monsters shop is close to here, I'll have to take him there or he might bleed to death! _

Seto finally seemed to come to his senses, during the fight he felt as though he was in some sort of frenzy and could barely feel the pain the other dog was causing, but now he hurt all over. _Just my luck, the mutt adopts me and I get caught up in trouble before I even get back to his house... I need to stand.. up. _He attempted to push up off the ground, trying to ignore the searing pain, ignore the dripping sounds as the blood oozed out of his open wounds and onto the ground. _I can't die here... I have to get back to Mokuba... _He managed to get himself up halfway, his legs shaking violently from the pain. _Stand up..._

Seto attempted to a step towards Jounouchi, the only person who could help him survive now. His legs shaking as he lifted up one brown and tan paw, but he failed to keep his balance. Before he knew it he stumbled forward, tripping on and crushing his own paw in the process. _No! _The last thing he saw were a pair of dark brown eyes; worry, fear, and shock passing through them and then everything went black...

-

**Author's Note: **Okay I know this chapter wasn't really as cute as expected in this type of story, but I'm trying to develop a sort of angst friendship relationship with Jounouchi and Kaiba. So Kaiba gets to see what Jounouchi's life is really like and possibly understand him better is what I'm aiming for. Don't worry! You'll get to see some cute Atemu/Anzu relations next chapter, you just have to review!


	5. Help From a Friend

**Mile in My Paws**

**-**

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the late update, but school has started and so has the homework, so that comes first. Once again, double thanks to my reviewers, I love you all so much. Now, on with the fic!

**Summary: **Jounouchi makes a wish that transforms Kaiba into a dog, but something goes wrong and Atemu is also changed into a dog. When Anzu finds them on the streets, will she ever figure out one of these canines is her crush? And what happens when Jounouchi adopts Kaiba? AnzuxAtemu and others if you squint.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

Help From a Friend

Chapter 5

-

-

**Anzu's House**

**Friday, 5:34 PM**

_What should I name him? _Anzu mused as she broke a handful of dry spaghetti noodles and threw them in the pot. She set the timer and glanced over at the Pharaoh Hound who was laying down by his water bowl in the corner of the kitchen. _He's an Egyptian dog so maybe a name like that. _She looked into his crimson eyes that were peering up at her, they reminded her of Atemu. _No I can't call him that, they will think I'm obsessed, Yami maybe... no that's too obvious as well. Something Egyptian, something Egyptian... he's so regal looking, maybe a god name. Ra? No that doesn't make any sense, Osiris? nah. Set? No that doesn't match him. Wait!_

"I got it!" She spoke out loud, causing the Pharaoh Hound to jump up in surprise. "The perfect name for you." She said to the dog, tapping him lightly on the nose. "I'll call you Anubis." _He's the god that looks like a dog, so I think it matches him well._

_Anubis? God of the Dead? That doesn't match me very well... _Atemu sighed and went to lie back down until the phone rang. Anzu gave him a sweet smile and then went to pick it up. _I never noticed how nice of a smile she has._

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

**"I'm really really sorry Anzu." **Said Jounouchi's voice on the other end.

"Jounouchi? Why? What did you do?" Anzu said the last part with a mix of suspicion and worry.

**"Well... um... on my way home I kinda had a run in with an old enemy of mine... and... the dog you gave me fought their dog." **Jounouchi paused for a moment when he heard Anzu gasp on the other end. **"He won, but he's hurt really bad... I'm so sorry Anzu, I didn't mean for it to happen."**

"Oh my... Jounouchi, you need to get him to the vet. Where are you now? And are you okay? What happened to the other dog?" Anzu said, clearly worried. Her cerulean eyes were widened in shock, a single porcelain hand brought up against her lips in worry. Anzu hated violence; she wished that everything could just be normal for awhile. It was bad enough that Atemu was missing, but now this too, she had enough to worry about already.

**"I'm fine; I'm at Otogi's shop. The other dog is dead." **Jounouchi said. **"I don't have enough money to take him to the Vet- Wait! Otogi give me the phone!" **There were a few crashing noises and then Ryuuji Otogi spoke through the phone.

**"Yes he is taking the dog to the vet Anzu! Because I'm paying for it, I'm not just going to sit and watch it die." **Ryuuji said.

"Thank you so much Otogi." Anzu said, sighing in relief.

**"It's not a problem; the shop's been doing well lately so it shouldn't be that big of a deal." **

"That's great!" Anzu said. "Well..." She said after a few seconds. "You guys should probably head there now, so I'll talk to you later okay?"

**"Alright, bye Anzu."**

"Bye." Anzu hung up the phone and sighed, cerulean eyes finding the floor very interesting. _Why do these things always have to happen to us. God, I hope the dog will be okay. _She was knocked out of her thoughts when the timer rang signaling that her dinner was ready.

Atemu watched as Anzu began to tend to her pasta again, crimson eyes filled with confusion and worry. _She was talking to Jounouchi about the vet... Kaiba what have you done?_

-

**Otogi's Game Shop**

**Friday, 5:44 PM**

Ryuuji lightly hung up the phone and then turned back towards Jounouchi who was sitting on the floor softly stroking the unconscious Doberman's cheek. He had to admit that he was surprised to hear from the woman tending the register of his shop come back and tell him that Jounouchi was here with an injured dog. Jounouchi had explained what happened and blames himself for it. Ryuuji pushed a strand of raven colored hair behind his ear and then walked over to the blonde teenager. "Ok Jounouchi, we should probably head to the vet now, we can take my car."

Jounouchi nodded and went to pick up the dog. Its black and tan fur was matted with dried blood and minor wounds; the gash on his neck was bandaged to stop the bleeding. Strong arms lifted the Doberman up, his face straining from the dog's weight. _Damn, he's so heavy. _"Ok, lets go." Jounouchi said and followed Ryuuji out of the room.

"Kazuki!" Ryuuji called to a blonde haired woman standing behind the register after they excited the back room. "I'm going out for awhile, be back in about an hour or so."

"Okay Mr. Otogi." She replied in a cheerful voice, flashing him a flirty smile which caused Ryuuji smirk to himself as he walked away. Women loved him and he loved the attention, but he couldn't flirt back with his employee.

Ryuuji led Jounouchi, who was lagging behind due to the weight of the Doberman, around towards the back of the building where he parked his red comfertable car. He fumbled with his keys for a moment before unlocking the door and allowing the blonde to set the dog in the backseat, which he did so with a grunt. _How the hell did he carry that thing all the way to my place? _Ryuuji got in the front seat, starting the car and putting down the top almost immediately while Jounouchi sat in the back with the dog.

"So Jounouchi..." Ryuuji said as they drove down the freeway, his long raven hair held up in a ponytail blowing in the wind. "How's Shizuka doing? I haven't seen her for awhile." The emerald eyed teen glanced back at the blonde briefly, who was resting with his head propped up against his hand staring at the passing cars.

"She's good, I actually haven't seen her for awhile either since she's still been living with my mother and-Hey! Why do you want to know about her anyways?" Jounouchi asked, his brown eyes filled with suspicion.

"Oh you know." Ryuuji said, smiling in a guilty way as he brought a slender hand up to scratch the back of his head. "Just making conversation right?"

Jounouchi still narrowed his eyes as if it was the first time he noticed that Ryuuji, as well as Honda, preferred his sister over any other women. The blonde opened his mouth to say something to the emerald eyed teen but was interrupted when the Doberman shifted under his hand.

Seto woke up feeling awful, he hurt all over like a thousand needles were being pushed into his skin and his grogginess certainly didn't. _Where am I?_ Azure eyes flicked open to take in his surroundings. _I'm in a car, why? _His head rested against someone's leg while he also felt slender finger slowly stroking his back. Seto looked up to meet a pair of dark brown eyes obscured by rugged strands of dirty blonde hair. _Wait... What the hell is the mutt- _"Get your filthy paws off me you mongrel!" He shouted and stood up, but was knocked back down when the car came to a sudden hault and he slammed against the seat.

Jounouchi only smiled at the dog's barking. "Otogi! I think he's-!"

"Damn't! Watch where you're going idiot!" Ryuuji shouted as he slammed his fist against the steering wheel, honking at a truck that pulled out in front of him. "What did you say Jounouchi?" Ryuuji asked the blonde.

"The dog's okay!" Jounouchi announced happily. "Thank god! I was so worried that I may have killed you!" The blonde said to the Doberman, scratching him playfully on the head.

"Really? He's finally awake? That's good, but we're still going to the vet." Ryuuji said, turning his head to face Jounouchi after he came to a halt at a stop light. The Doberman was indeed awake, but seemed to almost be glaring at him and Jounouchi. _Weird animal._

"Oto-." Jounouchi began, about ready to attempt to coax the raven haired teen out of paying for the vet expenses, but was interrupted.

"Jounouchi." Ryuuji said sternly. "Shut up, I'm still taking you. Consider it me repaying you for the dog suit incident." He added, smirking, he still found the memory funny.

The blonde's face turned red in embarrassment and anger as he remembered the time Ryuuji had made him wear a dog suit for losing the duel against him. He still hadn't totally forgiven him for it. "Fine." He muttered. _I hate it when people always try to give me money, I can take care of myself._

_Damn these people. I am a human; I will not go see a vet. _Seto glared at everything around him, angry about everything that was going on. Nothing but bad luck had come to him over the past few days. His company, his brother, his life; what was going to happen to all that? When was he going to be able to change back? Now, Jounouchi was _trying _to take care of him, and failed already, but he couldn't help but feel a tiny spot that felt thankful for the blonde. He failed, but tried, and still is trying to help him. _I'll just behave for now and get this over with._

-

**The Turtle Kame Game AKA Yuugi's Home**

**Friday, 6:06 PM**

Yuugi paced around his room, mind deep in thought. He just couldn't get Atemu off his mind, he knew that his yami could take care of himself just fine, but that didn't stop him from worrying. His yami, his partner, his friend missing; he wasn't sure what to do. _Should I do what Mokuba-kun is doing about Kaiba-kun? Report him missing to the police, but what am I supposed to say? A 3000 year old Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh is lost? They'll think I'm insane._

_Kaiba-kun too... what happened to him? Did they disappear together maybe? That would answer some questions, but why? _Yuugi stopped and sat down on his bed, holding the Millennium Puzzle in his hands, tracing the engraved eye of Horus with his thumb. _Maybe I can report him to the Police; I could just say he's my old brother. Yes! I'll do that! _

Yuugi jumped up to his feet and ran downstairs to the phone; he opened up the phone book until he found the number of the Kaiba residents and dialed. _I hope this will help in finding him._

**"Hello, Kaiba residents."** Came the cool voice of a woman on the other end, most likely one of the maids.

"Hi, can I speak to Kaiba Mokuba-kun please?"

-

**Anzu's House**

**Friday, 6:45 PM**

"Anubis!" Anzu called out as she stood at the door to her backyard.

_I still have to get used to that name. _Atemu thought as he pushed himself up off the floor of the living room and went to find Anzu. He found the brunette standing at the sliding glass door smiling at him as he walked up to her. Atemu felt his cheeks burn, Anzu looked so pretty when she smiled and it was directed towards him. At the moment he was thankful to have fur covering his skin.

"Come and go outside, I'm sure you need to go potty." Anzu said, pulling on the door handle which squeaked as it slid open. Cerulean eyes stared at the Pharaoh Hound who made no movement to go out the door. "It's okay." She continued to coax. "You need to go out, I don't want you to have an accident on the carpet."

_Ra damn't. _Atemu reluctantly walked outside and Anzu shut the door after him. Of course he had already relieved himself outside already during his time in the form of a canine, but he couldn't help but still feel uncomfortable.

"Well well well, what do we have here, another dog joins the neighborhood." Spoke a smug female voice.

Atemu turned around to see a white cat stalking around atop the fence. She was short haired with bright emerald eyes that stared tauntingly down at him. The Pharaoh Hound walked over to the cat, staring her in the eyes. Just what was she trying to do?

"What? No "Get off my property" like all the other dogs give me? Well you're certainly an interesting one aren't you." The cat said with a taunting voice.

"Cat, just what do you think you're doing?" Atemu said, crimson eyes staring suspiciously at the feline.

"Why, what do you mean? Can't a neighborhood cat come to say hello?" She said, slowly swishing her tail back and forth as she carefully crouched down on the fence. "Who are you anyways? I've never seen you around here before."

"My names Atemu." The Pharaoh hound said, still standing with his slender tail held high. "Who are you?"

"Atemu? Hmph, well you can call me Jewl." The white cat said. "So tell me Atemu, what's it like being walled in the same yard all day while I get to roam free around the neighborhood?"

"This is only temporary." Atemu said. "I don't plan on staying in here like this for long."

"Oh really, what are you going to do? Kill your owner?" Jewl said.

"No!" The Pharaoh Hound shouted out abruptly, making the cat jump and almost loose her balance. "No." He said quieter. "She's not technically my owner, she's a friend. I'm not actually a dog, but for some reason I was changed into one. I need to figure out how to change back into a human."

Emerald eyes blinked in disbelief as Jewl stared down at him in silence for a few seconds, and then she burst out laughing. "You think you're human!?" Jewl said between her laughter. "Oh wow, that's a good one!" She stood up and ran along the top of the fence, crimson eyes following her all the way. "See you later dog!" She called back to him, still laughing as she jumped off of the fence into the other yard, disappearing from sight.

Feeling very foolish, Atemu stood there for a moment staring at the spot where the cat once was. _The animal world is very... different; I need to remember not to mention my situation to any other dogs or cats. From now on I guess I can go by Anubis, for safety reasons._ The Pharaoh Hound sighed as he went back to what he was doing before the cat arrived. _I guess changing back is going to take longer than I hoped._

-

**Author's Note: **Well I'm not very happy with this chapter because not much happened, but I hope to make the next one better and please review anyways! -puppydog eyes-


	6. Blue Eyed Beauty

**Mile in My Paws**

**Author's Note: **:)

**Summary: **Jounouchi makes a wish that transforms Kaiba into a dog, but something goes wrong and Atemu is also changed into a dog. When Anzu finds them on the streets, will she ever figure out one of these canines is her crush? And what happens when Jounouchi adopts Kaiba? AnzuxAtemu and very minor JounouchixKaiba.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

-

Blue Eyed Beauty

Chapter 6

-

**Domino**** Veterinary Hospital**

**Friday, 7:05 PM**

"Well, Mr. Jounouchi and Mr. Otogi." The veterinarian spoke as he examined a very unhappy Doberman. "It seems this dog has suffered several bite wounds, I will be able to help him, but it will require you to be more careful." He said as he turned back towards the two boys, who sat slumped in two of the three chairs in the small room.

"What do ya mean by that?" Jounouchi asked.

"I mean, you have to keep him in a place where he won't get overly active." Dr. Katashi, the veterinarian spoke. "He shouldn't need any medication, but I will be giving him an injection to reduce the pain."

"Kay'." Jounouchi said, watching the doctor curiously as he took out a syringe filled with yellow liquid.

_A shot... fine, if it gets rid of some of this pain then I'll take it, then maybe this will be over faster as well. _Seto thought, scowling at the wall. This whole experience was awful, the veterinarian examining him in ways he would never have allowed his doctor to.

Dr. Katashi carefully pushed the needle of the syringe into the Doberman's skin between the withers until it sunk deep into the soft muscle tissue. The dog stiffened in pain but allowed the veterinarian to inject the pain killer fluid into his body.

"That should do it." Dr. Katashi said pulling the syringe out. "I'm going to take him into the back room to replace the bandages that you had already put on him with some better quality ones." He said, grabbing the dogs leash. "Just go out into the waiting room and I'll bring him out."

"Okay." Jounouchi and Ryuuji said, standing up in union.

Seto let out a low growl as the veterinarian tugged on the leash, pulling him into the other room. Today was not a good day for Seto Kaiba.

-

**Anzu's House**

**Friday, 7:25 PM**

_Atemu ran down the cement sidewalks of Domino City, the cool night breeze hitting his soft skin. The moonlight's pale luminance shinning down on him, as the soft clattering of his footsteps rang throughout the deserted streets. He had to get home, he wasn't sure why but something pushed him onward to get back home before it was too late._

_Suddenly as he ran, everything seemed to grow larger and his pace quickened, while the sound of his footsteps seemed to double. Though he payed no heed to it. The former Pharaoh continued trudging forward until he reached his destination._

_Finally he made it, the Turtle Kame Game Shop._

_Before Atemu was able to open the door, someone else beat him to it. The former Pharaoh then found himself staring up into the amethyst eyes of his aibou._

_Wait... staring up?_

_Since when was Yuugi taller than him?_

_"What a cute dog!" Yuugi exclaimed, a smile playing on his lips. _

_Dog? Atemu looked down at himself, only to see two red slender paws. Horrified, he looked back up at Yuugi and shouted. "No Aibou! It's me!"_

_Yuugi's smile only grew larger as he reached down and pet Atemu softly on the head. The former Pharaoh jerked away and then looked up again to see Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Sugoroko now standing behind Yuugi._

_"Hey Yuug', where'd this dog come from?" Jounouchi said, scratching his head which caused his dirty blonde hair to fluff up even more._

_"Awwww, he's so cute!" Anzu exclaimed, a smile forming on her rosy lips._

_"He looks kind of weak." Honda said._

_"Yuugi, we can't keep a dog." Sugoroko said, staring at his grandson._

_"I know Jii-Chan." Yuugi said. "I'm sorry dog; I was expecting you to be Atemu."_

_"NO! Aibou! It's me!" Atemu shouted, only to have the door shut in his face. "No!"_

_He heard them clapping and cheering from behind the door as he seemed to be pulled farther and farther away from it until everything morphed into darkness._

Crimson eyes flicked open in suprise as Atemu found himself laying on the couch in Anzu's living room. The blue hue of the TV shinning on them as the audience applauded and cheered for the two competitors in "Dancing With the Stars." Anzu sat beside him, cerulean eyes skipping back and forth between the TV and the newspaper she was reading.

_Just a dream. _Atemu blinked once and then looked over at the brunette again to see her circle a section of the newspaper she was reading. The slant in the couch caused by Anzu's weight ceased as she stood up and walked into the other room. Atemu's crimson eyes remained on Anzu until she was completly out of sight, then he shifted over to see what she had circled in the Newspaper.

**The Angelic Canines Obedience Class**

**"Make your dog an angel!"**

**1377 Vista Drive****, Domino City**

**Classes will be on Tuesday, 6:00-7:00 PM**

**Call (234) 550-2701**

The Pharaoh Hound stared at the simple drawing of a dog with wings printed next to the text, eyes wide in shock._ Why does she think I need Obedience lessons? I haven't done anything wrong. _

Atemu's head jerked back up, crimson eyes darting towards the doorway as he heard the toilet flushing. The dog felt the atmosphere change as Anzu came walking back into the room a few moments later. She flashed him a rather cute looking smile as she approached the couch which quickly turned into a dissatisfied glare as she stared down at the newspaper.

"No! Anubis." The slender dancer said sternly to the shocked dog. "Look what you did! I was still reading that! Get off the couch."

Atemu looked down at the now tattered newspaper as he moved is red colored paws off of it, his long nails had caused numerous tears in the paper making most of the print illegible. The Ex-Pharaoh jumped slightly as he felt a slender hand roughly push him off the couch and soon felt his paws hit the carpet surface of the floor.

Anzu sat down in his place and picked up the newspaper, smoothing it out so she could read it. "Well, at least the number for the obedience school is still legible." She gazed down at him with her cerulean eyes. "You're going to get all trained up and become an obedient dog, not one of those wild ones who tears up the house."

_When would I ever tear up a house? I'm a Pharaoh! I have proper manners; this obedience school is just a waste of time. _Atemu stared back up into the beautiful blue eyes of Anzu Mazaki which were now diverted back towards the TV. _Well, I guess I can endure it, for Anzu._

-

**Jounouchi's House**

**Friday, 8:05 PM**

Strands of dirty blonde hair blew loosely in the wind as the tall figure of Jounouchi stood motionless outside the door to his house. Long slender fingers clutched the rusted doorknob while in the other hand he held a black leash with a discouraged looking Doberman attached to it. The blonde wasn't quite sure why he was so nervous to go inside, he was so confident earlier that his dad would be okay with him having a dog, or he'd be too drunk to notice one.

Otogi had gone home, as it had already gotten dark outside and now Jounouchi was left alone trying to figure out how he was going to deal with his father. The blonde glanced down at the Doberman who was covered in white bandages, covering all of the wounds. He heaved a big sigh before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Seto glanced around the small house as he stepped inside after Jounouchi, needless to say it was definitely a step down from his own mansion. The light brown carpet was covered with several stains; the curtains were rugged and moth-eaten, while the ceiling had several obvious leaks in it. _What a dump, I never knew that he had to live in conditions like these. _He looked over towards the gleaming light of the television in the room where he could see a silhouetted head tilted to the side, snores echoing quietly around the room. Seto felt a light tug on his leash and looked up to see Jounouchi walking in stealth mode towards the hallway where Seto followed.

Jounouchi crept into his room and shut the door behind him, hoping his dad wouldn't wake up. _Why am I so nervous? I was so confident that my dad would be okay with this earlier today. Man did I mess up again... I'll just have to hide him in here for now. _The blonde reached down and unbuckled the dog's leash and threw it on the floor, pausing momentarily as he made eye contact with the Doberman's cold blue eyes. He shut off the light and plopped down on the bed, glancing over at the Doberman who had settled down in the darkest corner of the room, the dog's azure eyes still glimmering in the darkness. _I think I'll name him Blue..._

Moments later the blonde drifted off into sleep, his loud snores echoing throughout the room. It was obvious that the poor dog wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon.

-

**Anzu's House**

**Friday, 8:30 PM**

Atemu lay atop a plush light blue colored bed, crimson eyes fixated on the door leading towards Anzu's bathroom. The sound of a toilet flushing could be heard as Anzu herself appeared outside the bathroom door moments later. His gaze remained on her as she made her way over to the closet, opening it up and pulling out a light pink night gown. Atemu was just staring lazily at her a few moments ago, but now his crimson eyes widened as the slim brunette began to take off her shirt. _Oh Ra... oh Ra... she is... she's changing right in front of me. _

Sure enough, since Anzu was not aware that one of her male companions was watching her, she changed casually as if there was no other human in the room. Atemu knew he shouldn't be watching, I mean she was his friend! Not someone he had a attraction to, but he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

The brunette lifted up a petite porcelain hand to the hook that kept the light blue bra secure on her breasts, which caused the Pharaoh Hound to cry out in suprise. Anzu stopped what she was doing peered over at him with cute blue eyes and smiled softly, walking over to the dog.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her rosy lips curving into a cute smile. "You don't have to be scared, I know being in a new place is hard, but you'll get used to it."

Atemu was sure if he was still a human, his skin would've been extremely red right now. Anzu reached over to pat him on the head, staring down at him with surprisingly innocent looking eyes. Even though it was not her intention to do this in front of him, she was anything but innocent right now. Atemu shifted away from Anzu, attempting to keep his eyes off her breasts which he happened to have a clear view of due to the position he was in.

Anzu stood up straight again and smiled once more at the dog. "Your a good boy." She said and then returned to what he was doing.

Atemu seemed to have finally snapped back into reality and finally found the decency to turn away before the brunette stripped down completely. Moments later he felt the weight on the bed change as Anzu laid down, fully clothed in pajamas. She reached over and turned off the light, saying a quiet "good night" to Atemu before rolling over and soon drifting into sleep.

Atemu, not able to fall asleep quite yet, laid awake still in a state of awe and shock due to the recent events. _Ra... When I change back to a human, I'm never going to be able to talk to Anzu the same way again._

_-_

**Jounouchi's House**

**Saturday, 7:05 AM**

Jounouchi woke up to the sound of someone shouting the next morning causing him to roll off of his bed in surprise. He hit the ground with a thump while a surge of pain and irritating shot through his body due to the fall, though he attempted to ignore it. Bringing up a hand to rub his head, running his fingers through his own messy and slightly greasy hair his eyes met with the Doberman's who had obviously been awake for awhile now. The dog laid in the same corner he had as last night, his head up in alertness as his intelligent azure eyes remained on Jounouchi.

Jounouchi jumped slightly due to someone banging on the door and again he heard a shout, though this time he could make it out.

"Katsuya! Get your ass out here!" Came the booming voice of his father. "There are some people here who want to talk to you."

_People? That can't possibly be Yuugi or Anzu or anyone, they wouldn't come this early... I wonder who it is? _Jounouchi managed to stand up and headed out the door, ready to meet whoever it was that wanted to see him.

-

-

**Author's Note: **Oh god! I'm slacking! It's been taking me so long to finish a chapter lately! Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!


	7. Trial and Error

Mile in My Paws

**Mile in My Paws**

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the late update, school has been busy and even during the summer it's busy with dog shows and studying for my driving test.

**Summary: **Jounouchi makes a wish that transforms Kaiba into a dog, but something goes wrong and Atemu is also changed into a dog. When Anzu finds them on the streets, will she ever figure out one of these canines is her crush? And what happens when Jounouchi adopts Kaiba? AnzuxAtemu and very minor JounouchixKaiba.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it!!

-

-

You're Under Arrest!

Chapter 7

-

**Jounouchi's House**

**Saturday, 7:07 AM**

"Stay here Blue." Jounouchi said as he slipped on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "I'll be right back." The blonde then left the room, closing the door behind him.

_Oh don't worry mutt, I'm not going anywhere right now, in fact don't even bother coming back _Kaiba thought with a scowl as he put his head back down, huddled in the cleanest corner of the room.

"Jounouchi!" His father yelled again. "Get the hell out here!" The blonde could now hear anger in his voice, what had he done wrong?

Jounouchi ran down the hallway to where his father was standing, looking absolutely furious. The older man pointed a large slimy finger towards the door, looking at Jounouchi with disgust.

There, at the door stood two cops, one a woman and one a man. "Katsuya Jounouchi." The female cop spoke. "You are under arrest for the murder of Hige Sumono, the assault of Aki Sazuki and Goro Hisoka, and animal cruelty for the death of Mr. Sazuki's dog." She said as she shut a pair of handcuffs around Jounouchi's wrists. "You will be taken into custody until trial next Friday where you will be prosecuted."

"Wa-wa-wait, Sumono is dead?! How? I only knocked him out because he attacked me first! I didn't kill him!" Jounouchi pleaded.

"Katsuya Jounouchi, you have the right to remain silent unless we ask you to speak, save your pleading for the judge." The male officer said. "Mr. Sazuki and Mr. Hisoka claim that your dog was the one who killed Mr. Sazuki's dog, that is aggressive behavior and if you are found guilty the canine will be euthanized. For now, we have the right to know where the dog is to take it into custody."

"Wait, just what is going on here?!" Jounouchi's father yelled angrily in confusion. "First of all, my son does not have a dog; second, my son did not murder anyone!"

"Mr. Jounouchi, the witnesses claim that it was your son who attacked them and he also had a dog with him, we also found your son's blood on Hige Sumono's corpse." The female officer said. "We also have a warrant to search the place, so if your son is hiding a dog, we will find it."

The male officer pushed past Jounouchi's dumbstruck father and began searching the house, holding a long poll with a wire loop on the end. A minute later the three heard loud barking and growling as the officer came out with the angry Doberman attached to the poll.

"Mr. Jounouchi, you are also required to come to the police station for questioning at 3:30 today." The female officer said as the male officer forced the dog into a large wired cage in the back of the police car.

With that, the female led Jounouchi to the car, got in and left.

-

**The Domino City Police Station**

**Saturday, 3:40 PM**

"So you're saying it was self defense?" A policeman by the name of Officer Hiro questioned Jounouchi.

"Yea." Said Jounouchi who sat on the opposite side of the Officer, and his thoroughly angry father sat beside him. "He and his friends cornered me and my dog in an ally, two of them held me back and the other let there dog lose to kill my dog."

"They claimed their dog was a fighter, but my dog ended up killing it instead but also got really hurt. When they were distracted by the dogfight I got out of their hold and knocked out one of them and thought I knocked out Sumono."

"The taller one kicked my dog and I knocked him out to defend my dog. Then Sumono came at us with a switchblade and tried to stab me but my dog bit him and I punched him in the face, causing his head to slam into the wall." Jounouchi finished.

"I honestly thought I just knocked him out, and my dog was hurt so bad I had to get him some help before seeing if they were alright." The blonde explained. "Why am I being charged for this anyways?! If anything, they should be in trouble! They tried to kill me and my dog! I was defending myself!"

"Okay Mr. Jounouchi, we will investigate it. Did you have a past with Hige Sumono that made him and his friends want to attack you."

Jounouchi paused for a moment before answering "Yes."

"Well, what was it?" The officer asked in a demanding voice.

"He and his friends were assholes at school; they were always picking on kids at school, especially my friend Yuugi. One time the crossed the line and beat him up after school, my friend Anzu saw what was happening and tried to help him. They hurt her and threatened to rape her. They told me about it the next morning and I confronted Sumono about it. He challenged me to a fight and said if I won he would leave my friends alone. I ended up winning, and he avoided me after that, I guess he wanted revenge now."

"Well Mr. Jounouchi, you're story seems fairly valid, but you will still need to go to court. Your friends Yuugi and Anzu will need to attend as well."

"Where's my dog?" Jounouchi asked, remembering that they took Blue with them as well.

"The Doberman is at the Veterinary Office in their "Solitary Confinement" section for aggressive dogs." Officer Hiro said.

Jounouchi looked down at his feet, if he failed to win the trial, Blue would be put down._ I can't believe I've already screwed up; I've only had the dog for a couple days!_

"Your Katsuya's father, correct?" Officer Hiro asked Jounouchi's dad, who hadn't said anything the entire time.

"Yea." He said. "Look, I know Katsuya can be a brainless asshole sometimes, but I don't believe he would murder someone unless he was defending himself or someone."

Jounouchi looked at his father in disbelief. That was the first time his dad stood up for him for anything.

"Yes, well the judge will have to decide that." Officer Hiro said. "Anyways, Katsuya will have to stay in our custody until trial on Wensday." With that, the officer got up and left.

A moment later another officer came in and handcuffed Jounouchi then led him out of the room. The blonde let out a heavy sigh as he excited, feeling cheated and nervous at the same time. _It's not my fault… those other two bastards must've lied to the cops!_

"Well Katsuya…" His father said without making eye contact with him. "I'll come back and see you tomorrow." And with that, he left without another word.

Jounouchi stared at his feet, his brown eyes shimmering with disappointment as he pursed his chapped lips. _I thought he might be a little more supportive of me in this sort of situation…_

"Jounouchi-kun?" A familiar small voice spoke.

Jounouchi looked up, smiling in relief as he laid eyes on Yuugi who was followed closely by Mokuba. "Yuug'! I'm so glad to see ya."

"Jounouchi-kun… what happened?" Yuugi said, eying the handcuffs on Jounouchi's wrists.

"This isn't the place for chit-chat kids; now c'mon time to go back to your cell." The policeman who was watching Jounouchi said in an impatient voice.

"Yuug'!" Jounouchi yelled back to his friend as the policeman led him away. "Come visit me later and I'll explain! Ouch! Don't be so rough damn it!" He said, directing the last part towards the policeman who was harshly forcing him down the hallway.

Yuugi stared at his friend in disbelief as he disappeared from site, Mokuba however, didn't seem too surprised, as if he was expecting him. _I can't believe this, what possibly could he have done? _Yuugi thought as he looked down at his feet, only to be brought back into reality by Mokuba.

"C'mon Yuugi, I'm sorry about Jounouchi but we came here to report Nii-Sama and the other you missing." Mokuba said.

Yuugi nodded as he followed Mokuba towards the room they were directed to, Yuugi however, was lost in his thoughts. _How could this happen? Everything is getting out of control. First Atemu-kun and Kaiba-kun go missing and now Jounouchi is in jail! What do I do? Without Atemu-kun, I have to figure it out myself._

-

**Domino Veterinary Office: The Kennel**

**Saturday, 6:30 PM**

"Ugggh." Groaned Seto as he slowly opened his azure eyes. Loud angry yelling rang throughout the vicinity, of course, to humans it was just barking. _That damn vet just had to knock me out._

He stood up and inspected the area; he was in a small cage surrounded by several other dogs in the same position as him. _Just what has that mutt gotten me into…_

-

**Author's Note**: Okay, short chapter and late update I know, I'll try to be better next chapter. Also, please excuse the inaccuracy in the court system, as I think doing it completely accurate would screw things up a bit. Review please!


End file.
